Cabaji
Cabaji, O Acrobata 'é um dos imediatos de Buggy e membro da Aliança de Buggy e Alvida.One Piece ''Mangá e Anime — Vol. 2 Capítulo 15 (p. 4) e Episódio 6. Por conta de suas ações ele pode ser considerado o terceiro antagonista do Arco Orange Town. Aparência Cabaji é um homem esguio alto com um penteado único que cobre metade do rosto. No mangá, seu cabelo parece preto. No entanto, no anime seu cabelo é verde claro, onde é raspado e verde escuro, onde é mais longo. Ele geralmente é visto usando um grande lenço xadrez azul e branco que cobre a parte inferior do rosto, um casaco marrom sem mangas (roxo no anime) chegando até os joelhos, calças brancas maiores perto do final e sustentadas por um azul claro faixa e sapatos brancos. Seu cabelo é particularmente interessante em seu design, longo de um lado e um desenho paralelo raspado no outro. Galeria Personalidade Cabaji é sempre sério, misterioso e elegante. Ele é um lutador acrobático proficiente, bem como um oponente formidável. Ele parece preocupado um pouco com seu capitão, juntamente com Mohji. Ele é geralmente é visto ao lado de Buggy, ao contrário de Mohji, que é condenado a fazer outras coisas. Cabaji não parece se importar para o leão pet de Mohji, Richie, em tudo, ele mesmo usou-o como um escudo. Habilidades e Poderes Cabaji tem uma força física significativa, mostrado quando ele foi capaz de levantar Richie com um braço e enviar Mohji voando com um pontapé singel. Em combate, ele luta com uma combinação de esgrima e acrobacias (na maior parte em um monociclo) para lutar contra seus inimigos, (ele também tem mostrado habilidades com espada deglutição) que ele chama de '''Truques de Carnaval (曲 技 Kyokugi). A maioria de seus ataques têm nomes com base em atos de circo. Ele não tem medo de jogar sujo e tirar proveito dos inimigos enfraquecidos e vai atacar um homem ferido quando ele já estiver ferido, sem um segundo pensamento. Ele ataca Zoro nesta mesma forma. Vários Truques * Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji (曲技! 火事おやじ Acrobacias! Chama do Ancião): Cabaji respira fogo.Isso foi usado pela primeira vez contra Roronoa Zoro quando eles lutaram. * Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken (曲技! 湯けむり殺人事件): Ao girar a espada ao redor rapidamente, uma nuvem de poeira é formada. Cabaji em seguida, puxa um "ataque furtivo" sobre o adversário. * Kyokugi! Yama Noboro (曲技! 山登ろー Acrobacias! Subindo a Montanha):Cabaji monta diretamente para cima de uma parede. * Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijō (曲技! カミカゼ百コマ劇場 Acrobacias! Teatro dos Cem frame|Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijō.PiõesKamikaze):Cabaji libera centenas de piões em seu oponente, usado como uma distração e mais tarde eles têm explosivos colocados neles. * Kyokugi! Nōryō Uchiage Hanabi (曲技! 納涼打ち上げ花火 Acrobacias! Tarde Legal do Lançamento de fogos de Artifício): Após a realização da Acrobacia! Subindo a Montanha Cabaji pula fora do topo da parede, alto no ar. * Ichirin Zashi (一輪刺し Faca Roda): Cabaji desce rapidamente para baixo a partir do ar com sua espada posicionado para apunhalar o seu adversário.Normalmente Buggy usa sua Bara Bara Hou para manter metas ainda enquanto Cabaji está chegando. Apenas Anime * Kyokugi! Sōtennenshoku Carnival (曲技!　総天然色カーニバル Acrobacias! Todas as Cores Naturais do Carnaval):Um ataque de projétil, onde ondas de várias cores disparam a partir de sua espada. * Kyokugi! Sarumawashi (曲技! 猿回し Acrobacias! Fiação Macaco) Armas Junto com suas habilidades acrobáticas, que ele usa para deslizar a enormes alturas em seu monociclo, ele demonstrou um carinho com as duas adagas e uma espada durante suas lutas, ao contrário de seu capitão. Ele também usa piões afiados e pode respirar chamas. Ele também pode engolir espadas com facilidade, como é testemunhado quando ele pega uma espada de sua boca quando o prefeito de cidade vem para desafiar Buggy. Além disso, se necessário, em Chibi Buggy Pirate Adventure, ele mostrou-se bastante hábil em combate corpo a corpo após a sua espada estar quebrada. História Saga East Blue Arco Orange Town Cabaji é o braço direito de Buggy lado quando ele aparece pela primeira vez. Quando Boodle apareceu diante deles e desafiou Buggy, Cabaji queria cortá-lo, mas Buggy disse-lhe para se demitir, já que o prefeito tinha desafiado Buggy. no entanto, após Luffy saltou com sucesso de volta uma Bolas Buggy e destruiu grande parte da tripulação de Buggy, Cabaji foi forçado a usar Richie o Leão como um escudo para sobreviver efeitos da bala de canhão ricocheteou. Ele então pulou de volta para a briga para executar Luffy, mas foi interrompido por Zoro , que o desafiou para um duelo. Ele começou a brigar com Zoro e jogou sujo, atacando as feridas de Zoro sempre que tinha a chance. Ele também criou chamas através de seu fôlego e soprou diretamente na cara de Zoro. No entanto, uma vez Cabaji foi derrubado de seu monociclo, ele se irritou e atacou com uma série de piões e manobras acrobáticas mais mortais. Buggy tentou ajudá-lo, enviando seu braço para ajudar a manter Zoro no lugar do ataque de Cabaji, mas Luffy não permitiu que Buggy interferisse no duelo de Zoro. Zoro então pegou sua própria espada e cortou seu próprio lado para garantir que ele pudesse lutar contra Cabaji mesmo quando ele estava muito ferido. Cabaji reconhecido honra de Zoro e pensei nisso como a oportunidade perfeita para derrubá-lo. Zoro declarou que se ele não pode derrubar todos os homens que se chamam espadachins, como Cabaji, então ele deve desistir de seu próprio sonho para se tornar o maior espadachim. Cabaji foi derrotado pelo "Santoryu" de Zoro, que abriu o peito. Depois que Cabaji caiu no chão, Zoro também caiu, alegando que precisava descansar depois da luta exaustiva. Quando ele caiu no chão, Cabaji ficou surpreso ao ver que ele, junto com a tripulação mortal de Buggy, foram todos derrotados por "ladrões comuns". Zoro respondeu dizendo que eles não são ladrões comuns; eles são piratas. Crônica das aventuras da tripulação do Buggy Depois de Buggy foi derrotado por Luffy, Cabaji eo resto da tripulação fugiu Orange Town e, em seguida, lamentou a perda de seu capitão. Cabaji e Mohji lutou pelo título da próxima capitão, mas ambos foram eliminados por um Richie sonambulismo, que ganhou o título (embora perdeu tão rápido). Depois de Buggy ressurgiu, Cabaji retornou à sua posição anterior. Apesar de suas brigas frequentes, Cabaji e Mohji se unem para derrotar o Tribo Kumate e resgatar os outros membros da tripulação. Arco Loguetown Durante o ataque de Loguetown, Cabaji acompanhou Buggy e Alvida para lutar contra os Chapéus de Palha e os marinheiros. Cabaji rapidamente prendeu Luffy bem em cima do estande de execução onde Gold Roger tinha sido morto. Ele sentou em cima e provocou Luffy, perguntando onde Zoro estava. No entanto, apesar de querer ter uma revanche com o Zoro, este duelo não aconteceu. Ele e Alvida são vistos juntos e observando como Buggy estava prestes a cortar a cabeça de Luffy. Nesse instante, como Nami tinha previsto, a tempestade eletrocutado Buggy através de sua espada e ele foi frito, juntamente com o suporte de execução. Saga Guerra de Marineford Arco Impel Down Cabaji é visto novamente com Alvida e o resto dos piratas de Buggy, implorando a Alvida para ir a Impel Down para resgatar Buggy. No entanto, ele eo resto da tripulação, eventualmente, decidiu prosseguir enquanto honrar a morte de Buggy após Alvida disse a eles para resgatar Buggy por si só, e observou que eles vão morrer tentando. Arco Pós-Guerra Depois que Buggy voltou para a tripulação, Cabaji mentiu que ele e Mohji nunca desistiram dele. Cabaji andava de monociclo, introduzindo-se aos prisioneiros Impel para baixo junto com Mohji. Pós-Timeskip Desde Buggy tornou-se membro do Shichibukai, Cabaji junto com o resto da tripulação de Buggy foram perdoados. Arco Zou ]] Cabaji fez sua primeira aparição após o timeskip na Ilha Karai Bari no Buggy's Delivery , onde ele estava sentado atrás de Buggy em um banquete com Mohji, Richie, Alvida e Galdino enquanto celebravam a derrota de Donquixote Doflamingo e o efeito positivo que teve em sua o negócio. Mohji revelou que os Novos Piratas Guerreiros Gigantes tinham parado a empresa expedição para alinhar-se sob a bandeira dos Chapéus de Palha. Maiores Batalhas *Cabaji vs. Roronoa Zoro *Cabaji vs. Mohji *Cabaji, Mohji, Buggy e Alvida vs. Tribo Kumate *Cabaji vs. marinheiros *Aliança de Buggy e Alvida vs. Smoker Mercadorias Videogames Aparições jogáveis *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Piece Treasure Cruise Aparições Inimigas *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *One Piece: Treasure Wars *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Aparências de suporte *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Dance Battle Aparições não jogáveis *Legend of the Rainbow Island *One Piece: Pirates Carnival Curiosidades *Cabaji foi votado como o personagem mais popular 25 em One Piece no primeiro japonês votação de popularidade. *Cabaji é até agora o único segundo oficial a aparecer na série. Referências Navegação Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens do Novo Mundo Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Piratas do Buggy Categoria:Personagens do Arco Buggy Categoria:Antagonistas do Arco Buggy Categoria:Personagens da Saga East Blue Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga East Blue Categoria:Espadachins